The clinical studies are designed to identify the possible role of nutritional deficiencies, specifically vitamin and trace metal deficiencies in the production of abnormalities in offspring of women with excessive alcohol intake during pregnancy, to obtain information which may lead to possible prevention of the injurious effects of alcohol ingestion by pregnant mothers on the developing fetus. In laboratory studies the role of trace elements and vitamins in the etiology and pathogenesis of the abnormalities in the fetus due to alcohol ingestion is being investigated.